


I want more

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clalec is my BROTP, Clary and Alec being best friends is life, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Idfk what else to tag, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Oops, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Paris (City), Power couple of the shadow world, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, This turned out to be smut, World Travel, accidentally, fic with song lyrics, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: Alec looked back, seeing the intensity behind those eyes, the way Magnus loved him unconditionally, and pure. He felt like falling, all over again. The love he felt for this man, was no love he could describe. All he knew was that wherever Magnus would go, wherever he would take him, Alec would always reach out his hand and follow. If Magnus was the one who took the leap all those years ago, then Alec was the one who fell, fast and inevitably. He would do it all over again.//Magnus and Alec get to have a romantic getaway in Paris, before they get too homesick and rush back (or they just miss their son too much).
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. If you leap, I'll come falling too

**Author's Note:**

> A short series inspired by the song "I want more" by Kaleo.

_If you leap, I'll come falling too_  
_Running deep 'til that rivers through_  
_I don't mind what you have to do_  
_'Cause I won't think less, less of you_

***

When Alec opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was the weight on his chest and the silky sheets tangled around his feet along with Magnus' own legs. He didn't move, just looked up at the ceiling, realizing he literally woke with a smile.

He could see the curtains flowing in the wind as the balcony doors were open in the bedroom, the sunlight pouring in and making the dust sparkle in the air like twinkling stars. The fresh air that hit him was sweet like a flower bouquet, mixed with something delicious - there had to be a bakery nearby. He could smell the sweet sugar and cinnamon. Then again, that could also be his fiance, who smelled just as sweet. There was also a tinge of sandalwood, lavender and some kind of incense that reminded him of a spice - cardamom, he thought it was.

He buried his nose into Magnus’ hair for a minute, his trapped hand snaking around the warlock's waist, feeling his naked body against his and he smiled.  
Magnus was breathing steadily, letting Alec know that he was deep asleep. One glance at the bedside clock told Alec why. It was only 7 a.m. He bit his lip, very gently trying to lower Magnus to his side of the bed, so he could get up.

Magnus made a small noise, which made Alec's heart contort - it was just so adorable. Magnus turned and curled onto his side of the bed, thankfully not waking up and Alec slid out of the silky sheets that fell back onto the bed. He reached for his clothes and put them on - Magnus had picked out this outfit. He wasn't too sure about the dark green button-up shirt, but the black skinny jeans were nice. He drew on his combat boots and heard Magnus stir.

He stilled for a moment, willing his fiance back to sleep and the warlock unknowingly obliged. Alec stood up, going around the bed and to the balcony, and stepped outside, the air warm but still refreshing. He looked over the city - the streets were already bustling with people running to the market or to work, the cars already honking furiously under street lights. In the distance, the Eiffel tower looked like some kind of a painting - not real and far away. Alec knew that it was real though, just as real as his Magnus, who laid in bed peacefully as Alec stepped back inside.

He lingered, letting his eyes roam over him, his heart almost exploding with the love he felt for him. It picked up pace as he reached Magnus' face and slowed down again as he observed the slight curl to the warlock's lips, as if he was smiling at something in his sleep. 

His face was make-up free, as it always was with Alec in the mornings and in the evenings, his hair a mess with traces of glitter still left in it from last night. Alec wanted to go over to him and touch him, to carefully let his lips touch his temple and wake him with soothing kisses, but he knew he couldn't do that. If he wanted to get breakfast, he had to go without kissing Magnus. He knew if he did, he could never leave.

When Alec roamed the streets, going by the sweet smell of baked goods, he thought about home. It was true, he already missed his sister and his brother, Clary and even Simon. But it had been so long since he and Magnus could get away, just the two of them. He felt a big pang of longing and guilt as he thought about the little blueberry that they left with his capable mother.

Maryse would take good care of little Max. Or rather, the two-year old would make Maryse's life a living hell, but Alec knew his mother loved the little warlock with all her heart. They'd be okay. He just felt - weird, being so far away from his son. He missed him, his little laughs and his little hands, even the magic he let out accidentally, creating chaos.  
As Alec reached the small bakery, he realized something else. Even though he missed everyone, especially their son, it still felt like home here. For the simplest of reasons - Magnus was here, therefore it was home to him.

Alec stepped in, greeting the older lady behind the counter that displayed so many goods, Alec had a hard time focusing on one thing. The small shop was already bustling with people and seeing through their glamour, Alec noticed a couple of seelies and a warlock man, buying a red velvet cake. The bakery itself had white walls, covered in light pink flowers with leaves twirling around, as if someone painted them there. Maybe someone did.

The chairs with brass curling and forming the legs were neatly set around a few round tables, in case someone wanted to eat the delicious goods right away, not bothering to wait until they got home. Alec moved along with the line, making sure his runes were glamoured. The seelies smiled at him, both girls in their teenage years, and as they walked by one of them winked at Alec. The shadowhunter blushed, as he practically always did whenever someone paid such attention to him, but then, it was his turn.

He ordered some croissants, because you can't go wrong with the classics and also two apple-cinnamon pastries. After some consideration and a recommendation from the cheery old lady behind the counter, he also bought a box of macaroons. He paid and thanked the lady, who smiled so bright, it was contagious.

As he stepped out onto the street, the bag full of goods, he looked around the small street. The hotel they were staying at was not far from the center of Paris, but far enough so they weren’t bothered by the vibrant life going in the center of the city. Even so, there were a lot of people already roaming around and the peculiar language was everywhere around him.

Alec knew French, thanks to the education at the New York Institute, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable speaking it. Luckily to him, almost everyone spoke a little bit of English here. Magnus, on the other hand, knew practically every language and took pride in his fluent French. Alec wasn't going to lie - he liked hearing Magnus speak French. Then again, it was said to be the language of love, so...

He shook his head, trying to get his mind out of the gutter, feeling his cheeks burn, even though no one could know what he was thinking. After all these years, his warlock could still make him blush as red as a tomato and he wasn't even there right now!

When he got back, the place was quiet. Alec could feel that he'd be way too hot in the attire he was wearing at the moment, the temperature rising quickly. He placed the things he’d bought into the kitchen and peeked through the bedroom door. Magnus was still sound asleep. Thanks to the suite, there was another bathroom besides the one joint with the bedroom, so Alec took his change of clothes and headed to take a shower. 

He did it in record time (About 5 minutes) and stepped out to change. He went for denim shorts, even though he almost never wore shorts, and a white linen shirt that hung loosely around him. It was something Jace would wear, probably, but the jean shorts were a grayish-black, so that was more like his style. Barefoot he padded to the kitchen, hair still a little damp, and started on the coffee.

Just as he was done plating everything and setting it on the tray, he heard his fiance's voice ring from the bedroom. The "Alexander?" that reached his ears was groggy, full of sleep but it was soft and gentle, and almost longing. Alec smiled, going towards the bedroom, remembering how Magnus had done the same for him back at his loft in New York. Except, he had freshly squeezed orange juice, whereas Alec had apple juice. Oh, and the delicious, freshly baked goods.

When he stepped through the door, his breath caught in his chest as he observed Magnus. He'd propped himself up against the headboard of the bed, the sheets tangled around his body, revealing patches of golden skin here and there. A few of the strands of hair fell to his face, the golden cat-eyes glimmering back at him as Magnus always forgot to glamour them in the mornings and Alec was grateful for it.

"Well, good morning, darling." Magnus said, his voice slightly amused as he observed Alec at the doorway, carrying a tray. "That for me?" he asked, his voice hopeful and Alec smiled brightly, shaking his head out of the daze.

"No, I have another warlock waiting for me in the living room." Alec teased, coming over to Magnus's side and sitting down on the edge of the bed, balancing the tray in his lap.  
Magnus frowned while his lips twitched into a smile. "It's too early for a demonstration of magic. I'll deal with him later, gimme." Magnus said, reaching out his hands and Alec laughed, carefully placing the tray onto Magnus's lap.

"It's 8.30!" Magnus suddenly shrieked, glaring at the watch in horror.

"Yes?" Alec said, slightly amused but also apologetic.

"You're lucky I love you. And food." Magnus stated, grabbing a piece of croissant and dipping it into the coffee, making Alec cringe. 

"And you're lucky I love your quirks." he retorted, leaning in to kiss Magnus' temple. 

The warlock waved the bread at him. "As you should. Where did you get all this?" he wanted to know and Alec nodded towards the balcony.

"I found a bakery just around the corner. I even spotted a warlock and two seelies while I was shopping." Alec said conversationally, taking one of the macaroons and Magnus hummed from behind his coffee mug, showing that he was listening.

"The neighbourhood looks nice. I was thinking maybe we could look around after breakfast and then go to the center in the evening." the shadowhunter suggested and Magnus shot him a joyful glance.

"That sounds wonderful, darling." he said, his hand going over to hold Alec's, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Alec tried to ignore the sparks it set flying in him and reached to take his own coffee.

"Will your mystery warlock be joining us?" Magnus asked, teasingly and Alec hummed.

"I could be persuaded to leave him behind." he said, like he was considering it and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You know you're the only warlock in my life." Alec then said, leaning in to press a light kiss on Magnus' mouth.

It was always like this with Magnus - he'd lean in to give him a quick kiss, but Magnus would always wind his hand behind his neck, locking him into his embrace and making the kiss something entirely different - loving, lingering and lasting until they were both out of breath. It didn't always lead to something, but when it did, Alec never minded.  
"Hmm, or maybe, we should just stay in." Magnus suggested, once they parted and he licked his lips.

Alec gave a breathy laugh and shook his head. "No, Magnus. We're in Paris. We're not spending this unexpected vacation in a hotel room." the shadowhunter chastised and Magnus pouted.

"Stop that." Alec said, kissing his pouty lips while stealing Magnus' half-eaten croissant. Despite the protests, Magnus stopped pouting and they finished the breakfast, enjoying the warmth that flowed through the open door, listening to the sounds of cars rushing by and people conversing in the foreign language.

Walking around in the streets of Paris, hand-in-hand with the man he loved, was more than Alec could've ever dreamed of. He always knew that he'd want to travel, if he got the chance, but with the people he loved. As the head of the Institute, it was unlikely that he could. Now, he realized he'd been looking for excuses not to take the time off, because besides his siblings, he never had anyone to share all this with. 

He watched as Magnus leaned down to place money into the homeless man's cap, while the man thanked him continuously and Alec felt like he must've done something very right in his life, to deserve a man like Magnus. The warlock slipped his hand back to Alec's and they went about the streets, stopping at monuments and sights, reaching a small park on their way back through a different route.

They laughed about the ducks on the pond as they pictured Jace being chased by them and sent a few photos to his phone, earning a very angry text and a voice recording from him, saying how he would disown Alec as his parabatai. 

Alec screenshotted it all and sent it to Izzy, laughing along with Magnus as they sat down on the grass. After glancing around, Magnus snapped his fingers and made lunch appear for them - a small picnic and a bottle of cool, white wine. 

They ate and drank and Alec found himself, for once, not thinking about anything else but just them two. He realized that he hadn’t been selfish in maybe all of his life, but Magnus constantly reminded him it was okay to feel that way.

Magnus sat, his arms supporting him behind his back on the grass and Alec sneaked a glance at his physique.

Magnus chose to wear a silky, sparkling white shirt with some shorts and moccasins, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up and the many necklaces covering the bare skin, where the collar exposed it. His arms strained when he leaned back, head tilting back to catch the sunlight on his face and he looked absolutely breathtaking, in every way. The eyeliner was even more visible as he closed his eyes, revealing the thin layer of glitter on his eyelids as well. His hair was spiked up and covered in black and silver glitter. Magnus's cheekbones were almost as protruding as his jawline was sharp, the slight stubble and the goatee making Alec want to run his nose against it.

"It's rude to stare." Magnus said, his eyes still closed but the smile playing on his lips, as if he was enjoying a private joke. Alec rolled his eyes.

"No it's not, if it's your fiance." he retorted and Magnus peeked at him through one eye, amused. "Get over here, fiance." he said and Alec laughed, moving towards him.  
He laid down on the grass, his head in Magnus's lap and hummed as Magnus ran a hand through his raven hair. 

"We need to cut these." the warlock murmured and Alec closed his eyes. "Hmm." he just said, enjoying the warmth on his face and his warlock's caressing touch.

Alec could hear some children playing in the park, squealing and chasing each other and he felt another pang of longing. 

“Do you think Max is doing okay?” he asked, cursing himself for ruining their moment. 

He opened his eyes to peek at Magnus, but the warlock had a small smile on his face, staring towards the pond.

“I’m sure he’s just fine. Maryse is probably going gray by now.” Magnus joked and Alec nodded, laughing.

Magnus’ hand didn’t stop it’s movement, when the warlock leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of Alec’s nose. “He’s fine, Alexander. And I miss him, too.” he just said, straightening again.

Alec gave him a surprised look. “You do?” he asked and Magnus snorted. “Obviously. I mean, I love having some alone time with you, Raziel knows we haven’t had that in a while, but…” he sighed, looking down at him and Alec saw the same longing in his eyes that he felt - they both missed their son.

“We could call them?” Alec suggested and Magnus hummed. “Doesn’t that seem too clingy? I mean, we just got here.” the warlock asked, but there was already excitement evident in his voice. Alec bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

“So what if we're clingy? We just love our son.” Alec defended them and Magnus nodded, face lighting up. His eyes were twinkling in the sun as he thought about seeing his son’s face and Alec felt immense love towards his fiance. It was like his chest was about to burst.

“Come here.” he said softly, patting the ground next to him and lifted his head, so Magnus could lay down next to him on the grass. When Magnus was next to him, Alec pulled out his phone, shuffling closer to Magnus. He clicked on his mother’s contact, trying to facetime her. Luckily for them, Maryse had done it a few times before, so she should know how it works.

“Alexander? Is that you?”

Maryse’s voice sounded slightly distant and there was a lot of shuffling. They could see her feet on the floor, the carpet very familiar to them.

“Mom, turn the camera to front view.” Alec said, trying not to laugh at his mother’s mishap. He could hear cooing in the backround and then a small giggling noise. His heart leaped as he listened to their son’s childish noises.

“Oh, right, sorry…” she fumbled with the phone. “By the Angel… There.” 

She waved at them, smiling. Alec could see the wrinkles on his mother’s face, the one’s on her forehead and at the corner of her eyes. He knew she had gray hair that she dyed, put there were only a few strands (to his knowledge). Her eyes were still the same - alive with joy as she picked up Max to show him to them.

Alec held up the phone, letting them both stare into the camera above, while they lay down. 

The little blue warlock child was waving around his hands, sparks flying and the soft, baby giraffe that Isabelle had gifted him for his first birthday with them in his hands. He squeezed at it and then, he saw that Maryse was pointing to the screen.

“Look, Maxie! Look who it is!” she cooed, trying her best to hold both the child and the phone.

“Hey, there, little blueberry!” Magnus said, his voice going a little higher and almost baby-like. It was funny how people talked to babies. It was like when people’s tones changed as they talked to a dog, or called a person they didn’t know. 

Max squealed and Alec watched in astonishment as he seemed to recognize them at once, reaching his hands towards the phone. Magnus sighed, turning his head for a moment to smile at Alec. 

The shadowhunter smiled back instantly, feeling the relief and joy flow through his body. Or maybe, it was Magnus’ magic that he unconsciously channeled through his hand to Alec’s, making the shadowhunter feel the calm in his fiance.

“Dada.” Max gurgled and his hands went towards the phone again.

“Hey, there my baby-boy. Hey, Maxie, are you being good to grandmother?” Alec cooed, making faces at Max. The warlock baby giggled and then, he squealed again. “Mhmmm, very good.” he said in his baby voice and Alec smirked.

Maryse looked pleased. “He has been very good, actually. Only turned the couch into a bigger version of his toy-giraffe just once.” she praised, kissing Max’s blue-skinned cheek. Magnus chuckled next to him and Alec clicked his tongue.

“You can’t praise him for making a mess with his magic, just because he did it only once, as opposed to the usual amount of times he does it (which was a lot).” Alec chastised his mother. Max gurgled happily.

“So, how’s Paris?” Maryse asked, ignoring Alec’s words completely. Alec sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, but he smiled, nonetheless.

“It’s wonderful, Maryse. You should see it. Next time, I’m sending you and Izzy on a trip.” Magnus said sweetly, smiling at the woman and Alec stared at his fiance. Oh, how he longed to call him his husband. The caring husband, who always thought about others before him. 

Maryse’s face softened and she smiled at Magnus. “Oh, that’s sweet, dear. I’d like that.” she managed to say, before Max loudly protested, blabbering something incoherent.

“Oh, I think it’s feeding time. Yes it is!” she said to the child, nestling her nose to Max’s neck, tickling him. He giggled again.

“We’ll let you get back to it. Bye, Maxie, be good!” Magnus said, making kissy-faces towards the screen. “We love you!” Alec said, leaning in and smiling at the little boy.  
“Love you.” Max said, his words still a little scrambled. He was actually really good with speaking, when it was just the three of them, but whenever someone would come over, he’d get ‘stage fright’. Alec just hoped that he’d get over it sometime soon.

They both waved as Maryse shut the call, saying her goodbyes as well and taking Max’s hand, waving it at them.

Alec sighed, putting his phone into his pocket and turned, staring at Magnus. The warlock had a big smile on his face and Alec could feel the happiness radiating from him.  
Magnus’ hand was still in his and Alec could feel him caressing his thumb over his knuckles. He could see the golden flecks in Magnus’ glamoured eyes as he raised his gaze and could feel his breath against his lips. 

“See? Our son is just fine.” Magnus said, teasing.

“Shut up, you wanted to see him even more than I did.” Alec replied, a little wounded. Magnus smirked.

“Make me.” Magnus said, his voice lowering an octave. 

Alec could hear the challenge in Magnus’ tone. He could feel his body pressing against his own, could feel the anticipation and excitement taking over. He looked at Magnus through his lashes and when he bit his lip, smirking, Magnus’ eyes flashed golden for a second. Alec closed the small distance between them, locking their lips into a deep and needy kiss full of desire. He could hear Magnus give off a small moan when he tugged at his lower lip.

Alec shifted his weight, rolling half on top of Magnus and pinning him down, lips still on his. The warlock hummed in approval, when Alec’s hands went to hold Magnus’ on the sides, trapped. Alec could still taste the morning coffee on Magnus’ tongue, mixed with the white wine. He suddenly remembered the lunch and was about to remind them that they could spill it all, when he realized Magnus had probably had the same thought and had just snapped his fingers, making everything disappear.

Alec let his tongue touch Magnus’, sliding it across his lower lip and Magnus shifted under him. Alec pulled back a little, but not very far, because next he attached his lips to the bare skin revealed by Magnus’ loose shirt. He traced a line with his tongue from the base of Magnus’ neck to his collarbone, nipping at the skin there and Magnus sighed.  
Alec was vaguely aware that they were in a public park. And that they were not teenagers, but two grown men.

He went back to Magnus’ lips, pecking them and pulling back, making Magnus raise his head, chasing his lips. “Get back here.” Magnus told him, his voice but a whisper and he reached up, dragging Alec down again by biting at his lip. Alec’s moan escaped him before he could do anything about it and he lost his balance for a second, pressing their lower bodies together.

Magnus made a low sound in his throat and his cat-eyes shone back to Alec when the shadowhunter looked down on him. He swallowed, trying to contain himself.

“I think it’s best if we stop, or someone is going to call the police.” Alec said, breathily and glanced around to see if anyone had just witnessed their spontaneous make-out.  
Magnus laughed, blinking his eyes and glamouring his eyes again. “You’re probably right. Besides, I have all night with you.” he said cheekily and Alec smirked, kissing his lips one last time before he rolled off of him and sat up.

Magnus fixed his shirt and his hair, giving Alec the side-eye. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not as if you didn’t know that would happen.” Alec defended himself and the warlock laughed, the sound ringing loud in Alec’s ears, making his mouth quirk up into a big smile involuntarily.

Magnus got up, his hand extending to Alec, when the shadowhunter looked up at him. Magnus’ face was glowing, there was no other way to put it. It wasn’t the glitter or even the sunshine that made it look ethereal. It was just the pure emotion - the happiness, the content, the love. Alec couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have been the reason for it all.  
He took Magnus’ hand, curling his fingers around his, feeling the metal of his rings against his palm and glanced at the one he loved to look at the most - the Lightwood family ring.

Alec walked along with Magnus, loving how he tried to show him everything and every place he’d seen before, chatting about the history or other interesting things. Alec loved listening to Magnus, but the thing was that even though he loved the stories - he got distracted by the way Magnus spoke.

His voice was smooth like honey, the sheer enthusiasm in his voice drawing Alec in. He gestured with his hands as he spoke, trying to convey the way he had rescued Marie Antoinette with a hot air balloon. 

Magnus stopped in front of a little store, where they sold souvenirs. “We should bring something back to everyone, don’t you think?” the warlock asked and before Alec could reply, Magnus tugged him inside.

It was a quaint little place, shelves stacked with keychains, magnets, snowglobes and other various things that Alec was sure no one would have use of (well, except the keychains, but shadowhunters didn’t wear keys on them.) Magnus was excited over every little thing and Alec tried to hide his laugh, as he watched his fiance run around the place, the cashier desperately trying to make sure he didn’t knock something over.

“What about this?” Magnus asked, shoving a small mirror Alec’s way. It was round and silver, a beautiful picture of Paris and the Eiffel tower on it, around it were small jewels. He clasped the mirror open, revealing it to be two sided. “I think it’s perfect for Izzy.” Alec said and Magnus nodded, putting it onto the counter while he went to explore deeper into the store.

In the end, they got a charm bracelet for Clary, the Eiffel tower swinging from it along with a suitcase and plane ticket charms, a small pocket knife for Jace, and a T-shirt for Simon, that had the words ‘Don’t come to Paris with no Monet’ typed on it. It made Magnus laugh, but it took a while for Alec to figure out what the pun was.  
They found a cute pen and notebook for Maryse, so she could write important notes in it while working at her bookstore. Finally, they had to decide what to get Max. 

Magnus strolled towards him, holding something up. Alec looked at it and didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, or both.

It was a onesie, baby blue with little yellow croissants scattered all over. On the front it read “I’m my daddy’s little croissant’. 

“That’s...terrible.” Alec laughed, earning a shove to the shoulder from Magnus, who pouted.

“Come on, it’s cute.” he insisted and Alec laughed again, seeing the serious look on his face. To his amusement, Magnus’ lips twitched, the more Alec laughed.

The shadowhunter stepped closer to his fiance, kissing his temple and touching the fabric. It was soft and okay, a little cute. “Whatever you want, darling. I can never say no to you.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ skin and the warlock sighed, leaning in to him instantly. “Damn right.” Magnus mumbled, making Alec chuckle lightly.

They left the store, Alec carrying the bag and Magnus gushing over the place he had reserved for them for dinner. 

“You’ll be so amazed, you will want to make this trip an annual thing.” Magnus said at one point, jokingly, but Alec caught his demeanor from the corner of his eyes. There was a certain kind of sadness or hesitation in his warlock’s eyes. Alec knew why. It would be nice, if they’d just get to take time off like this, but being the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor was a full time job, not to mention being parents to Max. It was a nice dream though. Alec wished he could make his future husband happy, by saying that they will definitely make this an annual thing.

Instead, he settled for “Maybe we will.” He knew it wasn’t as good as a promise, but it’ll had to do for now.

Magnus’ turned his head towards him, smiling now and there was understanding in his eyes. He raised their joint hands and kissed the back of Alec’s hand, making the shadowhunters heart leap in his chest.

“‘Maybe’ is good enough for me.” Magnus murmured and again, Alec couldn’t believe he’d won Magnus all to himself.

Back at the hotel, Alec put down the bag, while Magnus announced that he was going to have a bath, before they left, and Alec agreed to it. In fact, he agreed that they both would need one.

Magnus smirked as Alec followed him to the bedroom, leaning onto the doorway, watching as his fiance got undressed. Magnus was fumbling with the button of his pants when Alec chuckled.

“Need help with that?” he teased and Magnus raised his head, gazing at him.

He snapped his fingers and Alec made a small protesting sound, when they both were standing in the bedroom in their underwear. 

“No, do you?” Magnus asked and Alec laughed, sauntering over to him.

Magnus’ skin was smooth under his fingertips when he grazed his hands over the warlock’s abs, making Magnus’ breath stutter. Alec leaned in and kissed the crook of Magnus’ neck, listening to the way Magnus’ breath quickened as he did so.

Magnus’ hands went to his back, sliding his fingers down his spine and making Alec shiver under the touch. Magnus pressed against him, making Alec feel him - all of him and he suppressed a moan, when Magnus’ hand slid lower, resting on his ass.

“I thought we were taking a shower.” Alec breathed out.

“Mhmm.” Magnus mumbled, tracing his lips on Alec’s jawline, going to his earlobe and nipping at it gently. Alec sighed, his arms wrapping around Magnus.

With a swift move, he picked Magnus up, the warlock’s hands sliding down to his arms to steady himself. He giggled when Alec nuzzled his face into the crook of his warlock's neck, while walking towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge, with a big bathtub in the corner and Alec hummed. “Bath. Water.” he mumbled, kissing a trail from Magnus’s neck to his ear. Magnus snapped his fingers, making the bath fill up with water instantly and Alec set him onto the floor, letting Magnus stand on his own, until Alec removed his own underwear. 

He didn’t stop to wait for Magnus, he just stepped in, feeling the hot water scorch his skin. It was a pleasurable pain thought, dissipating almost immediately and he sighed when he sat down, leaning his head back and letting the soothing water relax him.

He opened his eyes, seeing Magnus stand at the edge of the bath, completely naked. It didn’t matter that there was no one else there besides them, that Alec had seen his fiance like this (and in more compromising positions) a thousand times, he still blushed like a teenager.

It wasn’t that Alec was shy, far from it. Magnus was just so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at him. His abs were almost as defined as Alec’s, the muscles on his arms straining as Magnus raised them to his hair, running his fingers through the glittery hair-do. His skin was smooth, no scars of any kind on it, unlike Alec’s, where some scars would never fade, even with the help of iratzes. 

Magnus snapped his fingers, making his make-up disappear before he lowered himself into the water. The relieved moan he let out made a pleasurable sting run through Alec’s body. He wanted to touch him, hold him against him.

“Come here, baby.” he said softly and Magnus gave him one of his small and private smiles, the ones he only reserved for Alec. They spoke of promises and soft words murmured in his ear. Alec didn’t usually use endearments when talking to Magnus, but when he did, Magnus gave him one of those smiles, every time.

Magnus moved closer to him, and, without warning he sat on Alec’s lap, knees on both sides of Alec, trapping him. Not that Alec minded. 

“Hey.” Magnus said softly, leaning in to kiss Alec’s lips briefly.

“Hey, you.” Alec said back, arms wrapping around Magnus. The warlock’s glamour dropped almost immediately, when he leaned in to kiss Alec properly.

Their lips moved in a perfect slow dance, lazy but loving and Alec shifted under Magnus, feeling their members brush together under the water. Magnus gave a small noise, his magic flowing from within himself to Alec through his hands and Alec sighed, leaning his head back.

Magnus kissed his exposed neck, biting at it, licking at it, making Alec shiver even though the water was scorching hot. He slid his fingers along Magnus’ spine, feeling the muscles move, as Magnus did and he could feel the heat in him pool, clashing with the magic Magnus shared with him.

Magnus always said that his magic moved with Alec with an ease he’d never felt before. Like his magic knew that Alec could be trusted and so Magnus did. It made Alec feel like he was truly a part of Magnus and it was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt.

“I love you.” Magnus whispered into his ear, when his hands held onto Alec’s arms tightly, his cat-eyes on Alec’s and their foreheads pressed together.

Alec looked back, seeing the intensity behind those eyes, the way Magnus loved him unconditionally, and pure. He felt like falling, all over again. The love he felt for this man, was no love he could describe. All he knew was that wherever Magnus would go, wherever he would take him, Alec would always reach out his hand and follow. If Magnus was the one who took the leap all those years ago, then Alec was the one who fell, fast and inevitably. He would do it all over again.

Alec’s voice broke a little when he replied, the emotions taking a hold of him.

“I love you.”


	2. Time won’t stand still, just say you will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wanted to stop time, to make everything last, but he knew it was impossible. Time would never stand still for them and with Magnus being immortal, it seemed to tick even faster for Alec. The shadowhunter just hoped that even though the time would rush by, Magnus would stay still. He would always be there with Alec, everlasting and pure and constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation with the lyrics from I want more by Kaleo.
> 
> Also, this accidentally turned into actual smut. Sorry. The next chapter will be all domestic fluff I promise.
> 
> PS. I love to mix book Malec and show Malec. So, in this fic, Alec is the Inquisitor and Magnus is the High Warlock of Alicante, Alec is taller than Magnus, but still has blue eyes. (Don't judge me, alright, I still love my book Malec)

_Forgive, I'll forget_  
_'Cause what we need is what we once had_  
_Time won't stand still_  
_Just say you will_  
_'Cause I need you there and now_

***

The dim lighting at the restaurant they were in made everything more cozy and romantic. Alec watched as the shadows danced when the candle-light flickered on the table and Magnus’ rings caught the glint as he spoke.

The shadowhunter loved watching Magnus talk, because he always gestured with his hands quite dramatically, adding to the story. No one else could tell a story like Magnus could. Alec was perhaps more entranced by the way the warlock moved and gestured or the way his laughter was like a melody all around him, then the actual story that he was telling (though he still paid close attention to that as well).

The place they were seated at wasn’t a very big place, but it was fancy enough. Alec knew Magnus liked to go all out, but he had insisted that there’d be no ‘air-balloon rides’ or ‘dinners at the top of the Eiffel tower’. With a pout, Magnus had agreed to it, mumbling how Alec hadn’t lived if he hadn’t eaten lobster in the middle of the Seine on a boat.

Still, the place gave Magnus the excuse to dress up - and dress Alec up. Magnus was wearing a dark, burgundy suit, the black dress shirt a silky fabric under the suit jacket, the top buttons undone. The dress pants hugged his legs, and Alec didn’t even deny it, his ass in a way that made his thoughts roam into places they shouldn’t, as they tried to have their romantic dinner.

Magnus didn’t do ties, not much at least, but the necklaces were there, partly hidden by the jacket. His hair was styled to perfection, the dark red glitter mixing with the gold. His golden-green eyes stared at Alec as he spoke, with every blink the slight golden shade winking at Alec on top of his eyelids. 

Magnus’ lips were almost always adorned with a transparent lip gloss, because Alec always said that he wanted to be able to kiss Magnus without having to fear that he'd mess up his make-up (and also, he’d look ridiculous with lipstick on his own lips). 

They had ordered, well Magnus had, the lobster, because Alec never knew what to pick. Magnus knew him better than he did himself, at that point, so he almost always picked when they went out to dinner. 

When it was time for take-in at home, then Alec would get to choose, along with Max, who just gestured at the pictures he found most delicious on the menu. Obviously, he wouldn't get to eat them yet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enthusiastic about ordering.

“And that was the time I swore never to go bull-riding again.” Magnus was saying, his lips twitching in amusement as he leaned over to snatch the last oyster from Alec’s plate.  
Alec didn’t mind, he wasn’t much of an oyster fan, anyways. Though, even if it had been his favorite food on that plate, he still wouldn’t have minded. He could never refuse Magnus anything.

“That’d be an interesting sight, though. You, riding a bull.” Alec said, smiling back at him mischievously.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as if challenging him, and took his wine glass, swirling the contents. “I can guarantee that it wasn’t as graceful and sexy as you might think.”

Alec gave a short laugh, his hand brushing over Magnus’ over the table as he stared at him. Magnus’ nails, painted black as the night sky, gleamed under the lamp light.

“Everything you do is graceful and sexy.” he replied in a low voice, making Magnus look at him with an amused glance in his eyes, but his expression softened as he brushed his thumb over Alec’s knuckles.

“You always know what to say.” Magnus said.

Now, Alec knew that he was a lightweight, so he never drank much. Still, this was the first date they’d had in ages, and a few glasses of wine seemed appropriate. When he got up to go to the bathroom, he realized that it, maybe, had been a wrong call.

His mind was slightly buzzing and when he got to the bathroom door, he almost ran into another man. The man apologized in French, to which Alec said “No, I’m sorry” in German. Yes, it would seem that he had obviously too much to drink.

He did what any other drunk person would do, and observed himself in the mirror, mumbling “speak English, you idiot.” Magnus had picked a dark blue suit jacket for him, that supposedly brought out his eyes, the faint white lines running across the fabric making it checkered. Under that, he had a white pullover of a very light material, his black jeans a little too skinny (but he wasn’t surprised, it was his fiance, after all, who picked them). 

He raised a hand to run it through his hair, the watch that Maryse had gifted him on his last birthday, gleaming on his right wrist. The mop of hair came out messy as always and Alec absolutely refused to let Magnus style it. It was bad enough when Max got a hold of Magnus’ glitter supplies, dumping the contents on Alec’s hair. He had enough glitter for a lifetime, after that, at least on himself.

When he got back, Magnus had obviously ordered two more glasses of wine.

“I think I might be lightly sunk.” he said as he sat down opposite to Magnus.

The warlock tilted his head in amusement and Alec sighed, closing his eyes.

“Slightly drunk, is what I meant to say.” he then corrected himself, opening his eyes and feeling his face flush. First the German, now this?

“You might be right.” Magnus said and Alec could hear his words come out a little slurred.

“Looks like you might be, too. I thought you couldn’t get very drunk.” Alec said, reaching over to check his phone, almost knocking over the wine glass.

Magnus clicked his tongue. “I can’t. I mean, my tolerance is way higher than yours. Maybe, it’s just been a while.” he offered. Alec giggled a little.

Magnus gave him a confused look and Alec reached over. “You have sauce on your face.” he said, removing it with his finger. Magnus gave him a look. 

“What?” Alec said, shrugging his shoulders and his finger went to his lips automatically. “Hey, that was pretty good.” he said, thinking how in the hell had he missed the salmon and the delicious sauce.

Magnus’ eyes were on him now and with a jolt, Alec realized he was staring at his lips, eyes little darker than usual. There was a small flash of gold as he lifted his head. Alec smirked, crossing his legs and leaning back, reaching for his wine glass. Just as Magnus opened his mouth to say something provocative, probably, the waitress stopped by their table, asking if they wanted dessert.

“I know what I want.” Alec heard Magnus mumble and he could feel Magnus’ leg against his, sliding up his ankle. He almost dropped the glass he had in his hand.

He then laughed a little awkwardly, staring at the confused woman, who had her pen ready on the paper.

“I think we’ll share the creme brulee.” Alec offered her a smile, after he’d composed himself, and she nodded, smiling back shyly. When she was gone, Magnus made a noise. Alec raised his eyebrows in question and saw that his fiance was pouting. “What?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You’re too far.” he complained and Alec laughed. “Too far for what?” he asked with a glint in his eyes, as Magnus’ eyes travelled to his lips again. “Too far for kissing.” the warlock replied.

Alec licked his lips a little, mind still buzzing. He wondered if it’d be too straightforward if he’d just lay Magnus down on the table. The management of the place probably would’ve minded.

“Well, come here then.” Alec replied, patting at the seat next to him instead. It was a good thing they were at a booth, where the small couch-like seats offered plenty of room to sit side by side. 

In a second, Magnus was up and next to him, and Alec tried not to laugh at how quickly Magnus moved. He failed, probably because of the alcohol, but his laughter was silenced by a pair of soft lips he knew all too well.

The glitter that covered Magnus’ lips made them slightly slick and there was the taste of strawberries, when Alec swept his tongue over Magnus’ lower lip. Magnus hummed into his mouth, when Alec opened it for him.

It was really no wonder, that in a weird way, Magnus had practically seated himself onto Alec’s lap, when the waiter came back with their dessert. She seemed very ashamed about disturbing them.

Alec gave her another awkward smile, when Magnus still wouldn’t move from his lap. Somehow, Alec couldn’t care about that. The waitress ducked her head as she left, a smirk on her face now and Alec knew that she was probably too amused by the fact that two grown men were acting like teenagers on their first date.

“Here.” Alec said, giving the first bite to Magnus, who graciously opened his mouth so Alec could place the spoonful of creme brulee in it. 

They shared the dessert, kissing in between, and Alec felt as if they were back at home, sharing ice cream and kisses, giggling in between because it was such a silly thing to do.  
“We should buy a bar.” Magnus said, when they were done eating and he had seated himself next to Alec, legs over his lap and playing with his hair. 

“You’ve been watching too much of ‘How I Met Your Mother.’” Alec said. Then, “We should totally buy a bar.”

Magnus nodded fervently now. “I could invent my own cocktails and make them flamy.” he said. His face went into something of a concentration and then he corrected himself, “flaming.”

Alec found the idea the most amazing one ever. “Yes, blue and yellow and orange flames!” he exclaimed. “And they should be served in glass jars.”

Magnus gave him a puzzled look. “Why jars? They’re not jams.” he said.

Alec gave him a look that almost said ‘oh, you poor clueless person’. “Because then we’d be different from other bars. And it looks cool.” he explained, as if talking to a child.

Magnus hummed and then nodded. “You might be onto something there.” he said, taking a napkin. He snapped his fingers, making a pen appear and jotted down ‘flaming drinks in jars’ onto the napkin. Alec snorted.

The fact that Magnus conjured a pen and not a paper, was lost on him. Instead, he nuzzled closer to him and inhaled his scent. He smelled perfect, like always.

“Wait, but you already have a bar. A club, I mean.” Alec pouted.

Magnus detached himself far enough so he could look at Alec. He and Alec had their positions in Alicante, but it had only been a month and Magnus still owned everything he had before, including Pandemonium. He hadn’t quite figured out who to hand it over to, though he had considered Lily.

“We can give that to someone else.” the warlock said, with a thoughtful expression. Alec nodded immediately.

“I bet Clary would love a bar.” he said then, his face lighting up. His best friend was good at art and drawing, but she was also good at making a mean cocktail. That had proven to be true on the many occasions he and Clary had one of their night-ins.

Magnus laughed, the thought of giving the club to Lily disappearing from his mind. He nodded along to Alec, and his hands went around his waist. Just as Alec was getting close and comfortable, Magnus pulled back a little.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” he said out of the blue, scrunching up his nose and Alec pouted. 

“I’ll only be a minute.” Magnus promised and Alec stared at him. He leaned in to kiss his fiance, even though his treacherous body immediately relaxed into it and wanted more. Magnus made a noise low in his throat and disentangled them. The golden spark of his eyes was there again and he smiled.

“Alright, at this rate I will never get there.” he laughed and Alec rolled his eyes.

When Magnus left the table, Alec took out his phone. He chose the contact Clary had so graciously named ‘ _little redhead sis_ ’ and typed away.

_Ur getting a bar. Mags will help you make them and then we will put the in jars and they will be flamy and itll be awwsome_

The three bubbles came up as soon as he’d sent the text. His mind was a little blurry as he tried to determine what the time was in New York. It was past 7 in Paris, so it had to be about 1 am in NY.

Without hesitation, Alec sent another text, just as Clary’s came through.

_I’m getting a what? And Magnus will help me make what?_

_Why are you up?_

Alec smiled goofily at the text Clary had sent him, but then he frowned at his own. Hastily, he typed another one.

_Dont answer that one. I dont want to know what you and Jace do at night_

_Alec, is everything okay? You’re acting weird._

Alec smiled at the way Clary immediately thought he might be in trouble.

_Im awsum. Magnus went to the bathroom._

Alec looked up, realizing it had been a few minutes now, definitely longer than Magnus had promised he’ll be. Panic rose in him.

_Clary, my husbands gone. My MAGNUS is gone!_

_Alec, calm down. Like you said, he’s in the bathroom, right? Are you drunk? Alec, answer me._

Alec looked around, trying to spot Magnus in the restaurant. He couldn’t see him and he stood up, staggering on his feet slightly.

_Im have to look for him. he might be in trouble clary! what is hes in touvle?_

His phone rang and he answered it immediately.

“Hey, is this my husband?” he said into the phone.

He could hear Clary sigh on the other end. _“Alec? First of all, you know he's not your husband yet, right? And second, why are you drunk?”_

Alec’s eyes widened a bit as he stood up, circling in his spot. “He’s not?” he asked in shock.

Clary giggled. _“He will be, don’t worry. Alec, where are you?”_

“At a restaurant in Paris. I’m going to look for Magnus, he went to the bathroom, but he’s not here and maybe he’s in trouble.”

_“You’re saying you think he ran into trouble while walking to the bathroom? Unlikely. Just take a deep breath and wait for him at the table.”_

Alec found himself growing calm again, though he was now standing in the middle of the place, looking out of the far window. 

“Hey, Clary?” Alec asked, his words now softer.

 _“Yeah?”_ Clary’s voice was a little sleepy and Alec felt bad for keeping her awake.

“Do you want to run a bar with me?”

He heard Clary laugh softly and then she said _“Of course, Alec, whatever you want.”_

“Can I tell you a secret?”

There was silence for a moment, before Clary replied.

 _“Anything, Alec, you know that.”_ she said, her tone now almost a whisper, like she was trying not to wake someone up, but it was sincere.

Alec leaned on a chair, just in case, because the floor seemed to be moving. He figured it was just how French people built their restaurants. Everything had to be entertainment, after all.

“I’m gonna marry Magnus.” Alec said solemnly. 

_“Yeah, I know, Alec. You kind of proposed when you took in Max with him.”_ Clary now said, slightly perplexed.

Alec sighed, sitting down on the random chair, luckily the table was empty so no one really cared that he had grabbed it. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean, soon. I think I’d marry him right now if he’d say yes. I mean, I’m the Inquisitor now. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” his words earned a strongly disapproving glance from a nearby old lady sitting at another table with her husband, but Alec ignored it pointedly.

There were a few seconds of silence, again. Then, _“Alec, I know you want that more than anything, but maybe do it when you’re sober?”_ she suggested softly and Alec sighed.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” he conceded. “Thanks, red.” he then said and heard Clary’s muffled laugh.

 _“Anytime, big brother. Are you sure you’ll be alright?”_ she asked, concerned, just as Alec spotted his special someone right outside the glass doors. He shot up so quickly, the chair fell down and he almost stumbled over it.

“There’s my Magnus!” he exclaimed so loud, the waitress gave him a confused look.

 _“Oh, good, you found him. Alec?”_ Clary was saying and Alec lifted the phone back to his ear, the biggest smile on his face.

“Clary, I found him! See?” he pointed towards the warlock who seemed to be engaged in a conversation with a group of people on the other side of the street.

 _“I can’t, Alec, we’re on a call.”_ Clary snickered, but she then said _“Hang up and go to your man, you big goofy idiot.”_

Alec nodded, as if she could see him and then said “Okay, bye, Clary. Use protection with Jace, I’m not ready for little Jace’s yet.”

He could hear Clary groan, but he hung up before she could say anything. Alec had a mission now. He had to get to his fiance.

When he stumbled down the steps, he was staring at his fiance, enjoying the way Magnus could look absolutely exquisite in a suit. The buttons were now open at the front of his jacket and Magnus’ hands were in the pockets of the dress pants. 

“Hot.” Alec said loudly, to no one in particular.

“Magnus!” He then yelled, crossing the street. Magnus’ eyes snapped to him immediately, the joy taking over his features.

“Alec!” he yelled back. Alec was almost there.

“Magnus!” he said one more time, for good measure and just as he got to him, Magnus laughed. “Alexander.” he replied and Alec leaned down, pressing his lips to the warlock’s.

When they parted, he could taste the wine and strawberries on his own lips again, and Alec felt even more intoxicated than before, but this time, it was all Magnus’ doing.

“Look who I found!” Magnus gestured to the group of Seelies. They seemed to be regarding them both with a curiosity, one of them even snapped a picture.

“They said they’d heard so much about us and wanted to meet us!” Magnus said, the story not clarifying why on earth he had even come outside.

Alec was about to ask him. “I want to marry you.” is what his mouth said instead.

Magnus froze for a moment in his arms, before he threw his head back and laughed. “You already proposed, darling, I think you don’t need to do it twice.”

Alec shook his head, looking down at Magnus and letting his hand trace along his jawline, Magnus’ bright eyes staring up at him under the night sky.

“I mean, I’m the Inquisitor now and I know we haven’t talked about it, but-” he trailed off a little, forgetting his words, when Magnus’ features softened, his arms grabbing Alec’s waist tightly as if he was afraid he might fall otherwise.

“We could do it, you know.” Alec said then, his voice more quiet and his mind more sober, but not sober enough to remember Clary’s words of warning.

Magnus seemed dazed, his lips parted in slight surprise as he took in what Alec was suggesting. Then, he took another step closer and smiled the sweetest smile and Alec knew he won’t like what Magnus had to say.

“My darling. My sweet Alexander, aren’t you just something else?” the warlock said and Alec felt his heart beat loud in his chest.

“You know I want to and frankly, I hadn’t thought about it, but you’re right. We could do it.” Magnus continued, his voice now calculating and Alec’s face lit up.  
“So, you’re agreeing with me?” he asked, hopeful.

Magnus’ hand went to the back of his neck now, twirling the hair there around his ringed finger. “Yes, but why don’t we wait until we’re back in New York? I know Isabelle would kill us both if she didn’t get to organize the party.”

Alec deflated slightly, pouting. “Fine.” he said, resigned. “Stupid organizing. I don’t really care about all that stuff, I just want you.”

Magnus chuckled, his hand tracing the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, staring up into his blue eyes, that seemed light gray under the shining lamp post. He was vaguely aware they had an audience. The Seelies were chattering behind them, but Alec only had eyes for Magnus.

Alec wanted to stop time, to make everything last, but he knew it was impossible. Time would never stand still for them and with Magnus being immortal, it seemed to tick even faster for Alec. The shadowhunter just hoped that even though the time would rush by, Magnus would stay still. He would always be there with Alec, everlasting and pure and constant. 

“I know, but don’t you think your family might want to be there? All your loved ones? Our Max?” the warlock said and Alec sighed. Of course, Magnus had a point. He always did, it was infuriating.

Magnus smiled, reaching up to kiss Alec’s cheek. “I love you, Alexander. I can’t wait to be married to you.”

And Alec felt his heart beat so hard, it pounded against his rib cage painfully, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that Magnus stole his breath away, or that loving him was such an intense feeling it almost physically hurt. All of it was the best he’d ever felt, the happiest he’d ever been and knowing Magnus wanted to spend his life with him made Alec feel like he’d finally done what he’d set out to do. He promised he’d change the laws and the world so that Magnus could be happy, and he had done it.

Alec leaned down, his lips covering Magnus’ and they shared the warmth in the brisk night air. 

“We didn’t pay.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ mouth, not willing to part even to talk.

He heard a snap and knew Magnus had probably magically dropped the cash onto their abandoned table. 

When Magnus pulled away, Alec whined audibly at the loss. Magnus chuckled.

“Why don’t we get back to the hotel? We have an audience here.”

Alec stared at the Seelies behind Magnus, over his shoulder and nodded, ducking his head. 

“I think that’s probably a good idea. I don’t think I can refrain from tearing this suit off you.” Alec said huskily, his mouth close to Magnus’ ear and he could feel the shuddering breath Magnus took.

Magnus all but dragged Alec with him to a darkened alley, so he could create a portal and with a snap of his fingers, they were back. Alec’s legs hit the bed, when he took a step back and in an instant, he was lying on it, with Magnus on top of him.

His hands went to Magnus’ jacket, pulling it off and discarding it, while Magnus helped him out of his. They took their time, taking the rest of the clothes off, and Alec didn’t even think about why Magnus wouldn’t just snap them right off. Magnus liked undressing Alec, he knew that, so he didn’t question his fiance.

Magnus’ mouth found the deflect rune and Alec didn’t even realize how turned on he had been, not until Magnus licked the rune and let his breath ghost over it, making Alec shiver as if the temperature had just dropped in the room.

Alec stared up at him, seeing the slit pupils of a cat and he wiggled under Magnus, feeling their lower bodies pressed together. “Magnus, please,” he just said, knowing how he sounded but found that he didn’t care.

“Patience, darling.” Magnus murmured, his mouth still on the rune on his neck, his ringed fingers tracing the ones on his abdomen.

Alec pulled up his hands, holding them above himself and with a defiant look, stood still. Magnus stopped, raising his head a little and a wicked smile spread across his face.

“Alright, my love. Whatever you want.” Magnus said, his voice both husky and on the edge of dangerous, but it all sounded like a promise to the shadowhunters ears. 

With a snap of his fingers, the blue magic wrapped itself around Alec’s wrists, the familiar burn made Alec hiss, but when his hands were completely bound, he felt the surge of magic climb from his wrist throughout all of his body, and he moaned at the sensation.

Magnus’ mouth was back on him, tracing his naked skin and the cold, metallic feeling of Magnus’ rings sent another shiver through Alec’s body. He unintentionally bucked his hips when he felt Magnus’ erection against his inner thigh.

Magnus’ eyes snapped up, the dangerous glint fixing him down and Alec swallowed. “Baby, stay still. Can you do that for me?”

Alec swallowed and tried not to seem too eager when he nodded almost instantly. Magnus smiled, the corner of his mouth lifting in a superior way. Like he was in control of every move that was made. Alec knew it was true.

Magnus’ mouth traced his collarbone and the runes on his chest, coming back up to sink his teeth into the deflect rune. Alec whimpered when Magnus sucked on it, the pleasure coursing through his veins. He wanted everything Magnus had to offer him, but he also wanted it now, and he knew Magnus liked to take his time.

He tried not to move when he felt Magnus’ naked skin on his, the fingers running along his sides and the magic from his fingertips making him dizzy. The buzzing feeling of the alcohol was replaced by the intoxicating presence of Magnus and his magic, the lust clouding his mind and his thoughts hazy with all the ways he wanted Magnus to take care of him.

Magnus kissed a trail down to his stomach, lips ghosting over the abs.

“Alexander. Baby, you’re so beautiful. You’re so good to me.” Magnus’ lips moved against his skin and Alec bit his lip. He wanted to say ‘No, it’s you who’s good to me’, but nothing came out but a shuddering breath when Magnus’ lips made their way to his cock.

His hands flexed. He wanted to bury them in Magnus’ hair, but the magic sent a spark of electricity through him as he tried to move and he gasped, when it made it all the way down to where Magnus’ lips were so close to him, right where he wanted them. “Ah, fuck, you’re killing me,” he breathed out and Magnus laughed.

“I haven’t even started yet. I love how you fall apart underneath me, baby.” Magnus’ words didn’t do any good, Alec just bit his lip even harder, trying not to squirm. He could taste the metallic blood he drew with his teeth.

He arched his back, when Magnus licked the tip, swirling his tongue in the expert way Alec was accustomed too, but hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. He knew it wasn’t true, but even a week without Magnus’ touch was a torture. 

This was just as much as a torture, but the good kind, the kind Alec loved. Magnus hummed around him and Alec tried his best not to thrust up, because he knew Magnus would stop as soon as he did.

His self-restraint failed him the moment Magnus relaxed his throat and took all of him in.

He lifted his pelvis instinctively, Magnus’ name on his lips like a prayer, but it was no use. Magnus’ hands flew to his hips, holding him down with a bruising force and he pulled off, making Alec whimper at the loss. He shivered when the cat-eyes turned up to him, a warning in his eyes. 

“Baby, you’re not supposed to move.”

Alec wanted to protest, but he bit his lip instead. Magnus tisked, coming up and lying by his side, so their bodies weren’t as close together anymore. Alec instantly missed the weight of Magnus on him. He stared at his fiance with pleading eyes, glancing at his restraints quickly and then back at Magnus.

“What, baby? I didn’t catch that?” Magnus asked, as if Alec had said something. The shadowhunter swallowed and fixed his gaze on Magnus.

“I’m sorry, I won’t move, I promise.” he said obediently. “I just want you to-”

Magnus’ hand flew to Alec’s jaw, gripping it and moving him so he stared up at him. “What? What do you want, darling?”

Alec bit his lip and Magnus’ thumb traced his lower lip, releasing it from his own teeth. He leaned down, his tongue sweeping across Alec’s lips and touching his tongue as Alec opened his mouth with a moan. His neglected cock twitched when Magnus kissed him, deep and rough and he let out a noise at the back of his throat when Magnus’ own dick touched against his side.

Magnus pulled away, cat-eyes gleaming in the dark like a predators. 

“I want you in my mouth.” Alec suddenly said, his voice low and almost inaudible, but Magnus caught it. Alec could see a flick of hesitation in his eyes, but Alec wouldn’t budge. “Please.” his voice sounded so needy to his own ears, but he could see Magnus’ pupils dilate just a little.

“Okay, baby. If that’s what you want.” Alec knew Magnus was giving him a choice by saying this, another moment to rethink, but Alec just licked his lips, slow and seductive, his eyes on his fiance. He could hear Magnus’ breathing quicken. 

He pulled Alec downward on the bed, so his legs would dangle over the end, his hands still in their position above him. Magnus then kneeled above his head, one leg on either side of Alec’s face and the shadowhunter let out a soft moan when Magnus’ cock was inches from his mouth.

Magnus’ fingers found Alec’s hair as he guided himself to Alec’s mouth and Alec took him in, a low sound making it’s way from his throat, muffled by his fiance. He relaxed his body, his mouth tightening around Magnus.

He sucked slowly, while Magnus slid himself in and out of his mouth. Alec’s eyes didn’t leave Magnus, the look on his fiance’s face as he fucked into Alec’s mouth was pure bliss. He hummed, taking him in even further by lifting his head a little and Magnus moaned, his lips parted and his hands tugging harshly at Alec’s hair. 

“Ah, baby, fuck-” Magnus was now moving without knowing that he was, automatically meeting Alec as he lifted and lowered his head on Magnus’ cock.

Alec sucked hard once, and Magnus gave a loud gasp, with which Alec could feel the magic from Magnus hit a very sensitive spot in him. He didn’t expect that to happen and he let out a strangled sound, feeling the tears at the corner of his eyes.

Magnus’ eyes flew open when his fingers brushed against Alec’s temple, feeling the wetness of the tears. He stopped moving and Alec made a protesting noise. 

“Alexander, baby. Are you okay?” Magnus’ voice was concerned and Alec just blinked, obviously in no position to talk, but to clarify how he felt about this, he let his tongue swirl around the tip of Magnus’ now retracted cock, taking him back into his mouth.

Magnus’ right hand gripped his hair while the other supported him on the wall. “Fuck.” he said through gritted teeth and Alec’s hands twitched as Magnus came into his mouth with a moan. He wanted to touch him.

Alec made a muffled noise and tapped the headboard with his knuckles. Magnus snapped his fingers in a second, even though Alec’s lips were still wrapped around him. Alec’s hands sprung free and he placed them on Magnus’ hips immediately.

Magnus pulled away slowly, and Alec licked his lips, the taste of his fiance on his tongue. 

Magnus smiled down at him as Alec’s hands, feeling weak after being tied up, went to the warlock’s hair and Magnus pressed a kiss onto the corner of Alec’s mouth.

“You did so good, baby.” Magnus murmured, kissing Alec and the shadowhunter moaned when Magnus’s hand wrapped around his erection. He moved his hand slowly, eyes trained on Alec.

He snapped his fingers, coating his fingers and Alec in lube, flicking his wrist when he moved to the tip and Alec let out a breath. “Magnus.” his voice was raspy and Magnus’ eyes flew to Alec’s.

“You sound so sexy right now.” Magnus said and Alec felt as if he could come undone just by the way Magnus spoke to him. The admiration in his voice was mixed with want and Alec whimpered when Magnus’ fingers brushed over him and pushed in.

He moved his lower body impatiently and Magnus stared up at him, amusement in his eyes. 

“Don’t.” Alec said through gritted teeth when Magnus opened his mouth, probably to say something about Alec’s eagerness. Magnus gave a small laugh, coming back up to him and placing his mouth on Alec’s.

“Turn around, darling.”

Alec suppressed the moan that he felt was about to fall from his lips, when Magnus spoke to him in a low, husky voice, commanding him. There were a lot of times where Alec liked to be in control, but letting go of it was just as pleasurable to him and Magnus knew exactly what he needed.

He could feel Magnus behind him and his eyes fluttered close when the warlock leaned over him, his breath tickling Alec’s ear. His strong hands held Alec by the hips, the rings digging into his skin and Alec welcomed the feeling. 

The blue magic wrapped around him, he had no idea if it was inside of him or outside, but it did feel like a part of him, like it was something he shared with his fiance. He let it consume him with ease as Magnus pressed a kiss onto his shoulder blade. When the warlock spoke, Alec felt his lips against his skin, his fingers holding him tight and his body relaxing into him.

“Let’s see how thin these hotel walls really are.”


End file.
